The Note
by konwin
Summary: Lily has finally realized that she loves James and can't wait to tell James, but after she finds a note addressed to her is it too late?
1. The Mistake

Lily Evans was pacing back and forth across the heads room; her long read hair fanning out behind her.

"Where is he?" she thought.

He had been gone since before dinner and she really needed to talk to him.

After two years of James Potter constantly asking her out and asking her if she liked him the answer was finally yes. When the start of term began in September she had already prepared herself for Potters bombard of questions

"Hey Evans like what you see?" "Do you want to find a spare compartment where we can "talk"?", and the most dreaded "Will you go out with me?" But strangely it didn't come; instead she was bombarded with a whole new set of questions

"Hi how was your summer?", "What did you do?", and "Did you have fun?". She was not prepared for this. As she answered each question she was just waiting for the rest of his little friends to pop out and they would all yell

"Ha, you've been pranced" and then run away before they had to stuffer Lily Evans wrath. But nothing of the sort was ever said or even hinted at.

She was even more surprised when she discovered that James had been made head boy. That meant that they had to share a common room between just the two of them, something she was less then willing to do.

As September faded into October and then November she found that she liked being in his company. He constantly made her laugh, he could always help her when she needed it, and she realized while she was with him she felt a safety that she had never felt with any one else before. The best part was that he had finally gotten the picture and stopped asking her out, which made her sigh with relief since she no longer had to be prepared for when he would turn up.

At the beginning of December she caught herself looking at him taking it his unruly black hair, and his Quiddich toned body instead of the charms reading she was supposed to be doing. For weeks after she scolded herself for even thinking that she liked James Potter. Then at the end of January she had finally given in to the fact that she liked him, but she kept it to herself.

So weeks went by and she continued to gaze at him longingly from across the common room while they did their homework. She noticed little things about him like when he was really concentrating on something his tongue would poke out a little bit, and when he didn't understand something he would get these cute little wrinkles in his forehead.

February and March came and went followed quickly by April and she still hadn't said anything to anyone. Every night she would lay it bed thinking about him and when he was going to ask her out. She had begun to grow impatient with him but she also realized in one of her nightly thoughts that she loved him. So she waited for him and finally that day had come.

She was walking down to dinner and just as she was about to go in to the great hall James appeared. He grabbed her by the arm twirled her around dipped her and asked the infamous question.

"Lily Evans will you go out with me?" Her heart began to beat with excitement and joy, but before she could stop herself out of habit she felt the word no tumble out of her mouth and she watched as James hansom smiling face suddenly drooped. The crowd that had gathered around them began to offer James moral support while others just walked away it was nothing new to them.

James then picked her up out of the dip set her on her feet and took off to who knows where before she could even get two word out of her mouth. She couldn't eat dinner after that. Not after she had just watched his heart break and felt her brake at the same time. So she decided to go back to the heads room and wait for him to show up she knew he was bound to turn up at some point she just didn't know when.

So there she was pacing back and forth waiting for James to show up. It was almost time to do rounds and she knew that if he was not back she would have to go do them herself. To pass the time she decided to read one of her books. So she walked over to the table grabbed one and walked over to one of the comfortable armchairs stationed in front of the fire. Instead of passing the time reading made it seam a hundred times slower. Growing frustrated she trough the heavy book across the room feeling satisfied when she herd the smack of leather against stone as the book hit the wall. Then feeling guilty (it happened to be a library book she had just hurled across the room) she walked over to where it had landed and gingerly picked it up inspecting it for damage. While doing so a note fell out of it. Curiously she bent down and hesitantly picked it up. Seeing her name written on it in James neat cursive printing she dripped Madam Prince's beloved book back on the ground so she could unfold the piece of paper with two hands. Carefully opening it she began to read what James had written.

_My Lily flower,_

_I am sorry to say that after today's meeting before dinner that I James Potter am giving up on you. I know you will be happy with my decision, because I will now leave you in peace forever._

_Love always,_

_James_

Lily had to reread the note several times before it sunk in. Now that she loved him he was giving up on her. She was not going to let that happen and she knew the one person who could tell her where James was: Sirius Black.

**Hey guys let me know if I should continue. Also let me know what you think, I love reviews.**


	2. Where Is He?

Chapter 2

Lily quickly folded the note up and shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans. Hastily she stepped over the book that now lay forgotten on the floor. She opened the portrait hole and ducked out of the heads room. Walking as fast as she could Lily made her way down the deserted hallways that led to Gryffindor tower. She hated walking alone through the castle at night. With her foot steps echoing off the stone around her she always thought someone was following her. That's where James came in he always made her feel safe walking the hallways after curfew when they were patrolling for head duties.

When she finally reached the portrait of the fat lady she gave her the password (pumpkin pastries) she found to her dismay that the password had been changed and the fat lady refused to let her in without the new password.

She stood outside in the deserted hallway waiting for someone to come and give her the password. Finally a third year girl was able to give her the new password (fairy lights). As soon as Lily gave her the new password the fat lady's portrait swung open and she rushed inside.

Looking around the common room for Sirius friendly face was normally an easy task, but oddly it had been quite difficult. She finally located him sitting alone at a table by a window writing.

As Lily approached Sirius glanced up and seeing who it was quickly shoved what ever he was writing on out of view.

"Evans, what can I do for you tonight" Sirius asked her as she walked up to him.

"What makes you think I want some thing Black?" Lily questioned her voice going a tad bit sharp.

"Well its not every night that you come here and grace us with you presence now is it" Sirius said to her as he leaned back in his chair a small smile playing on his lips.

"Fine, I need to know where James is" Lily said as she crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"And why do you what to find him" Sirius asked setting the chair back on the ground with a soft thud "Want to make a fool of him again like you did before dinner?" His gray eyes hardened as he said the last few words.

"NO!" Lily cried out in anger and frustration. How dare he think that she wanted to hurt James.

"Then why do you want to know where he is?" Sirius questioned leaning forward in his chair curiously.

"I have something to tell him" Lily said glancing away from Sirius to a group of first years who were playing a game of exploding snap.

Sirius looked her up and down trying to decide if she was lying. Finally he took a deep breath and began to look around.

"Alright" he said hesitantly as he began to take out the piece of paper her was writing on earlier.

As he unfolded it Lily saw that is was blank until he took his wand out and taped it mumbling something she couldn't hear, instantly little lines began to appear and little black dots began to move around. Her mouth dropped open as he realized that it was a drawing of Hogwarts and its grounds. Just as she was about to say something Sirius folded up the map saying he would only tell her where James was if her intentions were pure and that she had to promise she would tell no one about what she had just seen. Lily nodded her head in response. Sirius once again looked her up and down before he told her that James was sitting outside down by the lake under the willow tree.

Learning this information Lilly sighed with relief now all she had to do was go and talk to him. As she was walking away Sirius called out

"We miss you over here Evans; you should drop by more often"

Turning around to smile at him she glanced out the window for the first time that night and saw that it was raining.

"Oh no" she sighed as she watched the rain pound against the window.

Looking out the window and then up at her Sirius smiled

"What's wrong Evans, decided it's to wet out to go and find Prongs" Sirius asked her the smile disappearing off his handsome face.

"Why on earth is James sitting out there in the rain?" Lily questioned.

"Well he likes to go out there and think and right now the weather appears to be reflecting his mood" Sirius said as he once again tipped his chair back.

Lily gave a small sigh and turned to go but before she even took two steps Sirius said

"Good luck Evans"

Lily stopped dead and turned around to face him

"Good luck on what" Lily asked skeptically very aware that she already knew the answer.

"Telling James how you're madly in love with him" Sirius said laughing "Wow Evans how dumb do you think I am?"

"How did you know?" Lily asked as she asked this she quickly thought back wondering how obvious she really was.

"I can see is in your eyes, now go and tell Prongs you love him" Sirius said grinning the grin that made girls go week in the knees at her.

Lily shot a grin of her own at him and then turned and rushed out of the portrait hole hoping for the best on what she was about to do.

**Here you go guys chapter 2. Let me know what you think.**


	3. I Think I Love You

Chapter 3

Lily then turned and rushed out of the portrait hole hoping for the best on what she was about to do.

Lily ran all the way from the Gryffindor common room to the entrance hallway. Wondering if she was doing the right thing she paused just before she pushed open the door's that would let her outside, where the boy she loved was. All of her instincts said go and she pushed away the only thing stopping her from finding James.

As soon as Lily walked out of the castle and on to the stone steps she was immediately soaked from all the water poring down on her.

"Great", she thought as she looked down to see her white blouse had become totally see through "Potter will get a kick out of this"

Lily set off in the direction of what she thought was the lake. With buckets of rain poring down on her she had to decipher her way around based on blurred shapes in the distance. Twice she had to turn around and redirect herself. Finally after what seamed like hours she spotted the familiar outline of the willow tree. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she hurried as fast as the wet grass would allow her to go over to where she knew James was.

Lily stopped a few feet away from the tree; James had finally come into view. He was sitting at the base of the tree looking at or rather in the direction of the lake. Lily could tell by the way he was sitting that he was crushed. Lily could also tell the he was soaked; his normally untamable hair was plastered flat to his head. Lily knew that when she looked into his hazel eyes there would be no mischievous glint in them.

As Lily warily took a step forward she realized that her shoes were full of water.

"How on Earth could a boy sit out here in the poring rain and not consider coming in" Lily thought to her self as she attempted to empty the small lakes that were forming in her shoes. Then Sirius words replayed in her head

"The weather appears to be reflecting his mood" now she knew why she was sitting out in the rain, she had broken his heart, he was depressed, and frankly he just didn't care.

Making her way over to him she called out his name. James turned around curiously to see who would be out in the rain looking for him. Once seeing that it was Lily he turned away and resumed 'looking' at the lake. Lily called out to him again but he didn't even turn around.

Taking the last few steps she flung herself down on the ground next to him and grabbed his arm. With in seconds James pulled his arm away from her and scooted over to make more space between them.

"James, please talk to me!" Lily yelled trying to be herd over the wind and the rain.

Glancing over his shoulder James coldly responded

"Why should I talk to you Evans?"

Lily was taken aback by the tone of the voice he was using on her, but she knew she deserved it; after all she had broken his heart.

"James, please I have something to tell you" Lily said pleadingly as her eyes began to well up with tears.

With out taking his eyes off the 'lake' James quickly responded

"What is it Evans, come out here to tell me that your disgusted with me and that you don't know how I ever thought you would ever fall for and arrogant, big headed jerk like myself or did you want to tell me to leave so you could spend some alone time with the giant squid"

Lily said nothing she was to shocked.

"I'll just leave you two alone then" James said as he stood up to leave, but before James had stood to his full height Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the ground with a muddy thump.

James turned towards her surprised. Lily never did anything that involved touching him let along his hand (unless she was going to slap it away). Seeing the shock register on his face Lily took the chance she was given and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Pulling away quickly Lily looked up at him and saw that he was no longer shocked but simply dumbfounded. It looked like he had been stupefied. Lily began to giggle softly to herself, but it wasn't long till she was full on laughing; it took a few seconds before James bursted out laughing as well.

Once they had both settled down James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her on the top of the head.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minute just listing to the rain. James was the first to speak.

"Lily, how did you know where to find me?" He asked looking down at her.

"Sirius told me" she said as she laid her head on his wet shoulder.

"Oh and how did Sirius know?" James asked her.

Lily picked her head up off his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I don't really know exactly" she said "He pulled out a piece of paper that had a whole bunch of lines and dots on it, it looked almost like a map" Lily looked puzzled and narrowed her eyes after she finished telling James what she saw.

"Is that so?" James responded trying to hide the smile that was starting to tug on the corners of his mouth. Lily nodded her head and then went back to 'looking' out at the lake.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Lily suggested that they head inside. They made their way back to the castle hand in hand.

When they reached the head's common room they both realized how wet they were. They said good night to one another and Lily began to climb the stairs that led up to the head girl's room.

James watched her go and before he could stop himself he began running up the stairs after her. Catching up to her he spun her around so she was facing him and took her hands in his.

"Lily will you go out with me?" James asked. He already knew the answer but he still couldn't get rid of that nervous feeling that he always got when he asked her out.

Lily's face broke out into a huge smile and she practically shouted yes in his face but she decided against, she leaned in to kiss him instead. Sensing what she was doing James leaned in and met her half way.

"So is this a yes?" James asked with his lips still pressed against Lily's.

"What do you think?" Lily giggled not breaking contact.

"I think that I love you" James said.

Lily pulled away. No one outside of her family had ever said those words to her. She looked up into James face and saw that his eyes were wide with confusion. Before James could say anything or do anything Lily pressed her mouth to his again and quickly said

"You know what; I think I love you to".

**Here you go chapter 3. Let me know what you think. I love reviews! Thanks for all the support as well I appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Good night James" Lily whispered as she pulled away and continued going up the stairs to her dormitory. At the top of the stairs Lily stopped and turned around so she could look down and see what James was doing. He was leaning against the wall running one hand through his wet hair while the other touched his lips as if making sure everything that had just happened really did happen and that he didn't just imagine it. Lily suppressed a giggle as she turned and went into her room closing the door softly behind her.

She had just said yes to James Potter. Not only that but she had told him that she loved him as well. Lily sighed as she placed both hands on the door behind her as she slid down so she was sitting on the stone floor.

Lily knew how many girls would be very disappointed with the event that had occurred. Lily also knew how many girls fancied him and how they would all hold their breath waiting for the response that Lily would give after James had asked her out, every time she said no a collective sigh of relief could be herd from all the girls looking dreamily at James, but now James was off the market. He was Lily's boyfriend and she smiled just thinking about it.

Lily was still pondering when she heard a soft knock on her door. Knowing instantly whom it was she jumped up and flung open the door. James was standing there staring at her. She noticed that he had changed into a white tee shirt and black flannel pajama pants. At this point Lily realized that she was still in her blouse and jeans. James looked at her and smirked as some of his old self-returned as he took a step inside her room.

"Wow, Evans what have you been doing for the past half hour" her said now noticing her see through blouse.

"Oh shut up Potter" Lily said smiling as she pushed him out of her room closing the door so she could have some privacy while she changed into something dry. She quickly found a pair of sweat shorts, and an old tee shirt. She cast a drying spell on her hair and then put it up in to a high ponytail.

When Lily opened the door again she found James sitting down against the wall with his head tilted back half smiling to himself.

"Um James would you like to come in?" Lily asked as she opened the door wider.

"Why thank you Lily, I think I will" James said as he strolled past her and into the room.

He sat down in the chair that was tucked away in the far corner. Lily closed the door out of habit and walked over and sat down on her bed. Not liking that space that was between them, James walked over and sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. James was the first to speak.

"Lily how long have you liked me?" he whispered as he traced patters onto her skin.

Lily looked at him trying to decide what to tell him she knew that very moment in which she realized she liked him but instead of going into great detail she simply responded

"December"

James looked down at his fingers and began counting

"Four months" James said," How come you never said anything?"

Lily took a deep breath.

"Well for a while I tried to convince myself that I didn't like you" Lily said looking down at the floor.

"Oh" James said sounding hurt.

"But my feelings for you won out in the end" Lily said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"If you liked me for so long how come you said no to me this well technically yesterday afternoon?" James asked as he looked at Lily's bedside clock, which read 12:45 A.M.

Lily saw hurt flitter across his face and the happy glow in his eyes go out while he waited for her answer.

"Well, it was an accident" Lily said truthfully "When you asked me I was so excited that before I could think no popped out of my mouth out of habit, trust me it broke my heart when I realized what I had said"

James looked at her skeptically trying to figure out of she was telling the truth, seeing the hurt in her emerald eyes as she recalled the moment all his insecurities about her evaporated instantly.

"How come you never said anything until tonight?" James asked.

"Well I was nervous about what you would think and what you would say to me if I asked you out" Lily said almost whispering.

James laughed out loud

"Evans, not including this year I asked you out almost every day since the beginning of fifth year"

Lily smiled shyly at him realizing how he must have felt just before he asked her out all those times. She knew that she would never have been able to take so many rejections.

"So what made you tell me tonight?" James asked looking at her.

"That note that you left for me" Lily said meeting his hazel eyes with her green ones.

James frowned, the wrinkles when he didn't understand something appeared in his forehead.

"What note? James asked puzzled.

Lily gave him a bemused look and walked over to her dirty clothes and found the soggy note in her pocket. She cast a drying spell on it and walked back over to the bed to show James. While James read it she twirled a lose strand of hair around on her index finger nervously. James looked at her his eyes narrowed while he thought about what he just read. Finally he spoke.

"Well this is defiantly my hand writing and not asking you out anymore was something I had planed on doing, but only with out telling you" he said still thinking while he handed the note back to her.

"Well it doesn't matter who wrote it" Lily said as she crumpled the note up and through it over her shoulder "All that matters is that were together"

James smiled and leaned into kiss her. As he pressed his lips to hers Lily said

"If I ever find out who wrote that note I will personally thank them"

James laughed and resumed kissing the girl of his dreams. Everything had fallen into place because of a little note that he didn't even write. The only question he had was who wrote it?

Over in the Gryffindor seventh year boys dormitory Sirius Black rolled over silently thanking Merlin that he had copied James notes and homework enough times to be able to write exactly like him. He knew it would come in handy one day.


End file.
